blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Castien
Castien is a close friend of Leah Alicea and a character in Control Sequence. Information More information about Castien will be shared during the Third Verse of Control Sequence. Personality Quiet, reserved and doesn't ever say much. Castien is one who believes he is quelling evil in the name of the family he serves. His nature as a protector raised by the Alicea Family only goes so far, and while not overly kind or rude, he is not one to risk himself for anyone. He maintains a calm persona tending to remain focused on only important things. However, he will show gratitude to people should they help him and will try to help others if asked. The fact he's able to help the people of Akitsu-Ko seems to bring him genuine joy, though he rarely expresses it and he is extremely selfless but only to things he cares about. Castien tends to be mellow in most cases, preferring to settle matters without bloodshed due to the family he was raised with. Despite this he's extremely well suited at it being able to take down Seithr Creatures with relative ease. Appearance Castien has dark red hair with his bangs to the right and left of his face, he keeps his hair relatively short with the ends of it being a bit flared at the back from his neck. He also has a pair of silver eyes. He wears an open collared tan shirt with a dark brown coat over it that ends at his hips. A few buttons splatter the jacket at the top and near the shoulders. A belt crosses his waist with a few sides encased in metallic plating, and waist down wears a pair of pants that cover his shoes to where you can only see the metal tip of the brown footwear. He wears a pair of finger-less gloves. Around his wrist is a chain that has a shard hanging on it. Base Backstory Before the Alicea Family Castien comes from Naobi as a citizen of the city who was raised with two neutral parents as an only child. His life with them was relatively peaceful, and he was never taught how to fight but knew of the war going on in the world around him deeply in his mind wishing to change it. A friend of the family, arrived to his home in Naobi's residential areas and had a conversation with his parents resulting in the choice to take Castien someplace else due to the growing tension of Marshal Lukain Necaros's push on the war between the NOS and LS. The friend decided to take in Castien and traveled by airship to his new home, Akitsu-Ko. Within the Alicea Family At a young adolescence he would be introduced to the rest of the Alicea Family who the friend was also a part of. Castien was accepted into the family by the older members, and he was introduced to their customs. At first he didn’t seem very interested in the idea, despite being grateful to them for taking him in. Castien habitually wandered around feeling out of place. It was Leah who suggested he get to know the people within their side of the city and Leah being the only one remotely close to his age helped and tried to make friends with him. He helped around the city and would follow her, gradually learning to appreciate the city and what these people stood for. While one day he was attracted to a tomb that was dedicated to the ones who fell in combat with the creatures of Seithr, a much stronger Seithr Being being responsible for most of the damage. Castien learned they were seen as an evil of the world that tried to destroy humanity. Castien wondered what 'evil of the world' meant but told Leah that he'd try to help free the world of it and began to embrace the idea of helping as a defender of the city. Castien later heard that his family passed away due to a Seithr spill, and he decided to stay in Akitsu-Ko permanently after this point. Sometime later, a massive attack on the village occurred. Plot Castien's involvement in the plot will be revealed in Verse 3. Navigation Category:Control Sequence Character Category:Independent (CTS) Category:EvoBlaze Category:Male Character Category:Vigilantes Category:Control Sequence Origins Characters Category:Destroyers of Truth Characters